Esbat
Guild Esbat is one of the best-known guilds in Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard. They are one of the foremost guilds in the Dukedom, and are kept on retainer for high-risk missions and assignments due to their experience. Uniquely amongst the guilds, Esbat has pierced into the Third Stratum before the game officially starts. They are central to the over-arching narrative of Etrian Odyssey II. Members *Artelinde *Der Freischutz *Marguerite (Was turned into Scylla) History Some time in the past, Guild Esbat was a larger guild, an unpleasant fate shared with guild Beowulf. Breaching the 3rd stratum, Guild Esbat came under attack from monsters and wound up having to leave a fallen companion - Artelinde's sister, Marguerite - behind. When they resupplied and returned to collect the body of their compantriot, they were not able to recover her body. Originally assuming she had been eaten, guild Esbat lamented the loss, but upon exploring the 3rd stratum, the truth became all too clear: the Overlord had taken the girl to the Heavenly Keep, and subjected her to his vile experiments regarding immortality. Now as the monster, Scylla, she blockaded the way to the Petal Bridge, twisted, warped, and maddened with rage. Unable to slay their old friend out of fear that some shred of her humanity may yet remain, Guild Esbat never reported what they encountered in the Frozen Grounds. Conflict Guild Esbat encounters the group several times in their missions, usually on assignment from the Dukedom. During their encounters, Der Freischutz comes across as antagonistic and cold, whereas Artelind keeps up a veneer of congeniality and mischief. Both clearly know more than they let on, warning the party about dangers and how to circumvent them. Later, in the Auburn Thicket, Artelind's mask of joviality cracks, and she asks the group if they would be willing to not advance further, based upon her request. If the group agrees to, Artelind thinks better of it, and says she will not hold them to it, since an explorer who does not explore is scarcely one at all. Should the group refuse her request, she acknowledges the group's choice sadly, as if expecting it. Early into the third stratum, however, the group encounters Guild Esbat again. Der Freischutz ambushes the party, and gives a dire warning to not progress further into the stratum, as the monster that lies ahead is far too powerful for them to defeat. Soonafter, Artelind makes a similar warning. Ignoring both, the group proceeds further. Soon, reports begin coming in that many of the guilds that have suffered injuries recently have not suffered them from monster attacks. One of the recent patients brought to the hospital suffered wounds conducive to gunshots. Suspecting the worst, the group advances, and soon encounters Guild Esbat once more. After Freischutz chides the group for not heeding his warnings, his anger tinged with sorrow, Artelind finally deigns to explain why she asked you the question she did earlier - that the monster that lies ahead is none other than their former friend, turned monster, and, unable to divorce themselves of their fondness for their friend, and unable to defeat her themselves, they refuse to allow you past. With no other options, the party takes up arms to face Guild Esbat. Boss Fight Guild Esbat poses a fierce threat, and one that may catch players off guard. Artelind will, despite being a War Magus, use a number of unique offensive and defensive attacks, whilst Freischutz will employ techniques worthy of a gunner. Though the damage output of both is quite high, Both Artelind and Freischutz have relatively little HP and are quick to be brought low, especially if their arms are bound. Aftermath Defeated by the group, the pair surrender, wounded and unable to keep fighting, but alive. Weakly, Artelind makes a request of the group: That if they can beat Scylla and reach the lands beyond, if you would be able to carry out vengeance in their name on their behalf. You may agree to this request or not, as you see fit, though the girl is extremely grateful if you choose to do so. After this incident, Artelind and Der Freischutz become steadfast allies, assisting you on missions and offering to help you find the ultimate gun. They later help the party track down and kill Wyvern in thanks for their help earlier. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters